Two Less Lonely People In The World
by TheConfederateRevolution
Summary: Prussia and Hunagry had a unexpected history behind them, but they were forget who they are and they didn't know actually who are they in the timeline. They thought they will never know each other and that's okay, But they're wrong. They need each other and they were lonely. Note: Sorry for my bad knowledge about Hetalia, i'm a newbie, and sorry for my English. And also Typos..
1. Chapter 1

**Two Less Lonely People In The World**

 **Disclaimer: I Didn't Own Hetalia, That's All**

The air brush Hungary's face, facing Prussia in front of her. Her tears are slightly coming out from here eyes, making a sad moment between both Hungary and Prussia.

"Hungary, i'm sorry but i cant", said Prussia while trying to calm Hungary, he know Hungary feels but he can't stay with Hungary anymore, he now know who Hungary was.

"But why Prussia, why you have to leave me?, don't you remember our time together, we always happy then, but why you have to leave Prussia?", She can't controll her feeling, her tears now coming fast. Prussia try to tell her again, "I'm very sorry Hungary, but you know, i can't be with you anymore after i know that you're...", Prussia almost can't say that word, worry that it will break Hungary's Heart, "I'm what Prussia!?", she's very courious, Prussia tell her gently, "A woman Hungary, you're a woman.", Then Prussia try to speak to her again, "I can't stay with a woman beside me!, you're one of the kind that needed to be defend, not to fight!".

Hungary can't believe Prussia said that to her. Her tears now uncontrolled, she shove her tears with her hand. Prussia now feel guilty and pathetic, he realized that he was speaking to a honoured woman who fight gently.

"I HOPE YOU'RE A GAY SOMEDAY, AND YOU WON'T NEED ME ANYMORE AS YOUR FRIEND!", Hungary run away from him, so fast that Prussia almost lost sight of her in just 10 seconds. Prussia don't know what to do, he should forgive to her but it will be humiliating. Prussia left from that place and go home immediately.

* * *

 _Criiinggg~~ Criiinggg~~,_ The sound of both Hungary and her enemy sword, "Hah!, you'll never make it lady, you're so weak because you're a woman, why don't you ask your husband to do your job?", the enemy smile while insulting her, then he push his sword and pushed Hungary backwards. While behind her there's Prussia trying to fight the enemy, Prussia can't take more long to fight the enemy. His hand were spilling more blood, he almost can't use his sword anymore.

"Well-Prussia, This is it, i'm sorry for everything i did to you, i hope you will forgive me...", Prussia almost let out his tears when hearing Hungary's voice. Now he feels so guilty, he's the one who has to said that, not her. He can't hold his tears, Hungary saw Prussia's tears coming out from his eyes. Suddenly, Prussia hug Hungary, his blood are spilling to Hungary's clothes.

"I'm so sorry Hungary!, i thought you would mad at me for what i've done to you 10 years ago. Now i realize that you were a great woman who willing to trade her blood for her country". Hungary almost cried because of words that Prussia said to her. Hungary also try to tell her feelings to Prussia. Then, she cried because she can't controll her feelings anymore. Prussia saw her face, they both were crying but silently.

The enemy are besieging both Prussia and Hungary, they both know their time is almost over. Hungary now strong enough to tell her feelings, "Prussia, a-almost the time of our lives, i-i always try to tell you my feeling, but i-i can't. Because i know it would hurt you. But now, i-i realize you're grow enough to know how i feel.", Hungary touch his face, then enemy's sword are stabbing both of them. "Prussia..."

"I Love You..."

* * *

"He-Hey!", "He's ALIVE!"

.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **?'s Point Of View (POV)**

"Wha-What?, I'm alive?". I'm so curious, what is going on with me?, and who is this guy in front of me?. "Yes!, you alive!, i've been waited for you to wake up for a looong time". What?, waiting for me?, who am i?, a king?. "Why did you waited for me?, and who am i?", that man run away from me, and he looks scared. oh, i'm very curious right now, but why the man in front of me were shocked and run away?, maybe because i'm not worth it to be waited because i don't know who am i. Oh man!, why am i thinking so far?.

I go back resting my body for a while then that annoying man come back to me to, "What do you want from me?", that man were shocked again, "It's okay now, i'm already told Ukraine to look up your Hungary". Wha-, _My Hungary?,_ what the hell is Hungary?. After then he asked me again, "Are you seriously don't know who you are?". I almost can't say anything because i don't know who am i right now, "Well, yeah. Do you know who am i?", i asked carefully so i don't scare that man again. That man is taking a heavy breath and answer my question, "Yes i do"

"You Are Prussia"

 **Third Human POV**

"P-Prussia? who's Prussia? and who are you?", Prussia is very scared, still don't know who's Prussia and the man in front of him. "You are Prussia, and i'm _Espaiñe",_ Prussia still confused of what he said, "You Who?", "I'm sorry for my accent, I-AM-S-PAIN", Prussia try to know the word Spain said, "Oohhh, Spain". Spain clearly let out his breath,"Now you know".

Even now Prussia know who he's talking to, Prussia still scared of who is he. "Yeah, Spain. Now i feel excuse me, can i go to the restroom", Prussia said with a worried face, but Spain just answer it normally, "Yeah, sure".

Prussia run faster to the restroom, asking people 1 and 1 where's the direction to the restroom. Prussia can't wait longer, he need to go to the restroom quickly and calm himself down. But when he almost reach the restroom, he collided with someone and fell together. "Ouch, that hurt!", Prussia immediately get up and walk toward the restroom. But just before he walk, he was interrupted by the young lady, "Hey!. don't just walk up, Help Me!, or at least you can say i'm sorry!", Prussia was actually lazy to aswer her, but when he look at the lady, Prussia almost blushing. same as the young lady when she look at Prussia's face, they both were looking face to face for a long time until Prussia realize it, "Umm, i'm sorry, did we ever met?", she shyly answer Prussia's question but honestly, she can't. "Um, i think so..."

 **Young Lady's POV (Plus 26 Minutes Ago)**

"Ooooohhhh, Oh my god". I Woke up and looked toward window. "Aaahhh, Sunshine", i smiled while look at the sunlight. I looked toward the room, everything is nice, there's flower, a cute glass and a teapot in a nice looking round table, there's also a nice carpet. ...A Door?, then i think about it i realize, "Where Am I!?". Then the door is slightly open, i'm so scared because i don't know anything, maybe i'm kidnapped, i was tortured because i'm a secret agent and i'm Brainwashed!. Nonononono, that could happend, maybe i get the answer i want by asking her nicely.

"Who are you woman?", i asked carefully so i look normal and not curious. "Ahahaha!, your joke still as funny as you were. Now here, eat this soup", What?, she thought i'm joking?, is she real?. "Uh What!, Y-you don't remember mee?", Her face looks pale, then she run away. Oh no! she know!, what's wrong with my face?. I go back sleeping to rest my head. Damn, i didn't get any information from that lady, well i guess i trapped here. Maybe for a long time.

A while after i rested, she came back to me again and bring me mineral water, weird. "Ahh it's okay now, i'm already tell Spain to look up at your Prussia. Now here, drink this and rested", she give me that mineral water immediately. And i became more confused, _My Prussia_? What the hell is Prussia?. But nevermind, now i can ask her again. "Excuse me lady, but who are you?". she answered my question after she take a heavy breath, "I'm Ukraine, but you can call me Ukrain, hahaha". Vatt?, what does she mean?, i don't get it. Forget It!, now my primary question. "Aaaannd , can you exactly tell me who am i?", She touch my head and say, "You are Hungary".

"Hu-Hungary..", Alright now i surrender, who is Hungary?. I never heard that name before. Okay!,okay!, i need a place to calm down. "Um, Excuse me , may i go to the restroom?". "Of course, i know you need a place to calm down", okay!, she let me go. Now walk!

 **Back To Third Human POV (Present Time)**

Things becaming more awkward now. After they both Hungary and Prussia stood up, Prussia try to talk again to Hungary. "I-I'm very sorry for that collision, i hope you're okay". Hungary smiled to him, "I'm so sorry too about that, well i guess we're okay". "Yeah. Because we don't know each other, what's your name lady", Prussia didn't realize he said that. "Huh what?, Lady?", Hungary felt insulted with that word. Prussia began to realize himself, "Wha-i didn't-wha-how was that-what-i don't mind-whaa!", Hungary giggled herself, "Forget that, my name is Hungary". Prussia replied her softly, "Oh Hungary, nice to meet you my name is Prussia", then Prussia realize, "HU!-HUNGARY!?". Hungary didn't realize herself too, "Oh well nice to meet you t-", "PRUSSIA!"

Both Hungary and Prussia Froze, Prussia walk away from Hungary steady, "Um, maybe we can talk later", Hungary too step away from Prussia,"Yeah sure, Later!". When they both didn't see each other anymore, they run.

But actually there's some feeling behind them both...

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
